


How did this happen?

by nana_writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Girl On Girl, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_writes/pseuds/nana_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a party, people get drunk, and an orgy goes down. It happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent, underage drinking, check the tags for more and please warn me if I forgot anything.  
> The anatomy of all of this can be wrong and I apologize in advance but it was just for fun so enjoy ;)  
> (oh, and for some kind of reason I can't seem to do the paragraph space. I'm sorry)

You don't know who just came up behind you, but you trust into his member' – the one he'd just dipped its head into your asshole, not really daring to go any further – fast and hard and he gasps out of both pleasure and surprise:  
"Fuck Clara" Nick hisses from behind you and you raise your arms to grab his slick black hair. In front of you, with his full and hard cock thrusting in and out of you and his mouth sucking a bruise on your neck, is Jace (Mr. fucking Perfect), his stubble tickling marvelously against your shoulder and his fingers digging into your hips.  
Somewhere to the right you can see beautiful, blond Lydia being fucked doggy style by Mr. Pecs himself, Sam, while she sucks Rick "Big D" off, who in turn is being fingered by Natasha of whom you can only see her red curls.  
You’re not exactly sure how it developed into an orgy but you're slightly too busy and too drunk to care and so you keeps trusting between Jace and Nick, their gasps and moans loud and clear alongside yours despite all the alcohol and the incessant beat from downstairs.

That Friday night there had been a big party after the Championship finals and, as it was to be expected, everyone got drunk.  
You and Lydia, after a few too many, were pretty much tongue fucking in the middle of the dance floor and no one seemed too displeased, including your boyfriend. After some breath taking dance moves you get out of the room and the 'spotlight' and keep making out in one of the darker corners.  
With one of Lydia's hand on your bra and the other gripping your ass and her tongue fucking your mouth it's a wonder you somehow manage to sober up long enough to ask in her ear:  
"Wanna go upstairs?"  
She looks at you through her dazzling green eyes and long eyelashes and, as you kiss her cherry lips once more, you wonder why you haven't done this before. She grins at you and you are pretty sure you're doing the same as you lead each other to the first bedroom up the stairs.  
You walk in still making out – not even noticing the bedroom is already occupied by the on-and-off couple, Natasha and Sam – and you both quickly lose your top and shoes before you have even made it to the bed. You take off your bra and bite your lip as she mouths at your breasts. Your fingers play over her spin until they find the clasp of her delicate bra – everything about her is so fucking delicate you just want to rip the garment off her and watch as she falls apart under your tongue. And that's what you do; you push her slightly, making her fall on the King sized bed (a part of your brain notices this must be the parents room but you're more interested in the amount of flesh Lydia's skirt is showing). You slowly fall to your knees in front of her open legs and start kissing her inner thigh, from behind her knee to her groin, leaving a wet trail and earning you some moans from the blond underneath you.  
When you finally get to Lydia’s vagina and you lick her from her bottom to the clit you find it already wet and she shudders under you. You start eating her up, focusing only on her labia and her moans, when someone comes up behind you and two rough hands grip your hip bones. You stiffen for a split second, long enough to realize someone else is also kissing Lydia and that you really don’t care who is behind you before you go back to eating the blondewonder’s pussy. Whoever is behind you takes your lack of complaint for permission and lets his callous hands travel under your skirt, through your ass and between your thighs until they get to your clit. One of his hands works over your mound and the other fingerfucks your hole with one, two and then three fingers. As you too start to shudder and moan against Lydia’s clit and around his fingers she comes under your tongue, and you rise from your kneeling position to meet her mouth with yours so that she can taste herself on your tongue. You then turn around to kiss Sam – turns out he was the one behind you – all teeth and tongue and one of his hands goes back to your clit while the other clasps and massages your breasts. You do the same for him, your hands gripping his thick member and shifting up and down, first slowly and then fasting your pace. You don't finish him off because in no time you are coming as well and then there is someone else opening up the door.  
Through the daze of your orgasm and the alcohol you can make out three male figures coming in, one of them hanging from the other two, arms around their neck and head bowed low. They stop by the door but they quickly come in, closing the room against any more unexpected guests. The two guys standing drop the one they are supporting on the bed without much ceremony and you hear one of them explain.  
"He's passed out drunk" Nick's low voice says, the sound seaming to resonate through the room and through your bones despite the incessant beat from the living room.  
“You’d think with his size Rick would know how to hold down his licor” Jace snickers maliciously and before you can say or do anything, Lydia has climbed onto the bed by Richard’s side.  
"I know the perfect cure for that" you hear Lydia purr and she crawls over to where Rick is laying. She kisses him, her expert lips opening up his mouth and her tongue sliding down his throat and it doesn't take long for a moan to escape Rick's throat. Through it all, Nick's and Jace's faces have paled and then took on a hungry and horny look as they realized what was going on in the room before they'd walked in.  
You roughly kiss Sam once more in a silent apology before living him and moving on to the guy closest to you, Jace - your boyfriend nonetheless - and tug at his shirt as you pull him to the wall, your wet lips - tasting like Lydia and Sam, and you’re sure he notices that too - catching his hungry mouth in a demanding kiss. He kisses you back repeatedly with the same urgency as you pull his t-shirt over his head and unzip his jeans. He steps out of his jeans and boxers, having already rid himself of his sneakers beforehand, and his hands trail your body until they are clasping your ass, his full cock pressing against your hips.  
Even with all the alcohol and arousal you quickly do the math and realize there’s one guy who will be left out. Taking a deep breath you murmur your offer first on Jace’s ear and, after his gasped and nodded consent, out loud:  
"I can take two if you give me a minute."  
You don’t really wait for an answer and even if you were trying to listen to one, Jace has just dipped one of his fingers in you’re a-hole, using your wetness and his pre-come as lube, and there’s no way you would have registered it. Through your gasps and silent screams of pleasure he works you open with one, two, three and then four of his fingers. He suddenly pulls out and you feel empty and are about to complain when he kisses you squarely on the lips and trusts all of his long and thick member into you in one single movement of the hips. At the same time you think you can hear through your haze a can pop behind you but you’re not exactly sure about it and you’re a bit occupied with the gorgeous piece of meat trusting into you as you both playfully bite each other’s lips and neck and collarbones and anywhere else you can get your lips on.  
It doesn't take long before you can feel someone pressing the tip of his lubed up member in your already worked-open a-hole and, even though you don't know who just came up behind you, you trust into his member' fast and hard and he gasps out of both pleasure and surprise:  
"Fuck Clara" Nick hisses from behind you and you raise your arms to grab his slick black hair, fingers curling in his lose strands and pulling them just slightly. In front of you, Jace’s stubble tickles marvelously against your shoulder and his digging his fingers into your hips so strongly you know there will be bruises there tomorrow morning but you can’t find it in you to be bothered. Nick and Jace quickly workout a coordinated system and, as one slides in the other slides out. As if communicating telepathically they both started of slowly and then increase their pace at the same time, almost as if each one was trying to overcome the other, until they increase an extremely fast and punishing pace. You can only imagine how sore you are going to wake up tomorrow as you mumble their names through soft moans and silent gasps every time one of them hits either your g-spot or your prostate.  
Soon enough they are both pulling out and coming all over you, one after the other, and for about one minute you just can’t move as you receive both boys’ cum. After they are down you slack against the wall and although everything hurts, down there is what’s throbbing and bothering you the most. You haven’t come yet but neither of the boys seem to have forgotten you. As one of them gets down on his knees and traces your area with his tongue the other takes your breast in his hands and starts to work on your nipples with his own tongue, one at the time. Whoever is on his knees doesn't take long to finish you off and you couldn't be more thankful right now.


End file.
